


I Can Treat You Better (Part 1)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Can Treat You Better [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Daryl has feelings for the reader and has had to watch the reader be treated badly by her boyfriend for months. When the reader’s boyfriend is out on a run, Daryl makes his feelings known. Pre-Negan Era. Set in Alexandria. Smut AF.





	I Can Treat You Better (Part 1)

Daryl watched as you sadly waved goodbye to Luke. You guys you had been seeing each other since even before the world ended and was replaced with the dead. You had both been living in Alexandria since before the wall had went up, you saw all of it happen in the blink of an eye; the world ending, the dead walking, The Monroe’s quickly devising a plan to keep the town safe, and the arrival of Rick’s group followed by more heartache and hardship. You and Luke shared a small house in the town, sitting on the right-hand side of the development, next to the last house that was placed within the town, furthest away from the wall, which belonged to Daryl.

You and Luke had moved to Alexandria, before losing your families to the dead, you were college sweethearts, and you just always assumed you would be together forever. But lately something had changed in Luke, he was more reckless, and every chance he got it seemed, he was offering to go on runs, especially with Rosita. In the pit of your stomach you knew something was wrong, very wrong. Luke waved back at you, with little to no emotion in his eyes, from the back of a truck they were using for their run. You saw him quickly turn his attention back to Rosita smiling at her the way he used to smile at you.

You sighed a little, looking down, kicking a rock with your feet. You heard the gate close and slam shut as Aaron harshly pushed the lock back in place. He walked over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder, forcing you to look up at him with sad eyes.

“They’ll be back before you know it,” he said reassuringly. “Rick will make sure of that,” he finished seriously, rubbing his hand comfortingly across your shoulder, before breaking contact, nodding and heading off to his home down the road.

You stood there not really sure what to do with yourself, you always felt off when Luke was gone, but you had felt off for a few months now, even when he was with you, he wasn’t really with you. You stare off into space analyzing the past few months, the drop-in conversation between you two, the lack of intimacy, you used to find any excuse to sneak away to be together but lately he didn’t even want to touch you. You self-consciously wrap your arms around yourself, not realizing you were being watched.

Suddenly, you hear a scoff and realize that Daryl was standing a few feet away from you, by the front of the gate. He glared at you until you made eye contact, and then his head snapped away to look at a fixed point on the wall ahead of him. He sighed, seemingly angrily, and began walking toward you. He stops when he gets within inches of you, and growls into your ear, as he faces toward the town, his back against the gate.

“Don’t worry I’m sure your  _boyfriend_  will be  _just_  fine,” he said lowly and slightly bumped your shoulder as he passed by you.

_What the hell was his problem?_  You thought to yourself and turned around to follow the tall, muscular redneck.

You ran a little to catch up to him, as he has already taken several long strides away from you and down the street. You tapped him on the shoulder and continued to try and reach him with his speedy pace.

“What the hell was that about, Daryl?” you asked a little angrily and followed him as he picked up his pace. He obviously had an issue with something, and you wanted to know what it was.

He angrily huffed and gripped the strap of his crossbow tighter in his hands, saying nothing and tightening his jaw. He continued to walk towards the back of the development. You followed him past yours and Luke’s house, to the last house on the right, that was Daryl’s. You stomped up the porch behind him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. He swung around angrily and glared into your eyes harshly.

“What do ya want Y/N?!” he shouted with anger.

You suddenly felt enraged at his random anger directed at you.  _Who the hell did he think he was, talking to you that way?_  You thought to yourself confused and a little angry. He had barely ever said more than two words to you before this.

“I want to know what the hell you meant back there?” you demanded.

He staggered back pacing a little, his eyes angry.

“You know what I’m talkin about Y/N. You know he is fucking her. How can you stay with an asshole like that? The way he treats you-” he shouted in your face, fuming, and began pacing back and forth on the wooden floor again.

Your eyes grew wide, and you felt your heart stop in its tracks, as it sunk into the pit of your stomach at his words.

“What?” you asked him softly as the shock set in.

Daryl continued to pace around his porch, gripping his weapon tighter in his hands, gesturing to your house on the left-hand side of his.

“I’ve fucking seen them together, Y/N! I know you aren’t that stupid! You fucking know too. Don’t tell me you don’t,” he shouted out again.

You felt your face get hot as your eyes began to well up with tears.

“I gotta- I gotta go…” you said softly and turned to run down his stairs. You heard Daryl call your name. But you didn’t want him to see you cry. You didn’t want such a strong man to see you break. You ran across the lawn and up the stairs to your house, slamming, and locking the door.

You drug your feet up the stairs, through blurry and wet eyes, emerging at your bedroom. You looked at the bed and memories of you and Luke washed over you, followed by an image of him with Rosita in your bed. You wondered if they had ever screwed in your bed and suddenly you felt nauseated. You turned back from your bedroom and head downstairs to the living room. You plopped yourself down on the couch head in your hands and let yourself feel all the pain you were feeling, letting all the tears come pouring out of you. You heard yourself sobbing from a distance, feeling like it wasn’t real.

You sobbed for nearly a half hour straight until you feel like you are completely drained of everything inside of you. You peered over to the table on the side of the couch where you sat and saw a picture of you and Luke sitting in a frame. A picture taken back before the world had ended, back before he was a cheater, back when he was yours and you were his alone. Your eyes narrowed in anger as you stared at the man you thought would never hurt you. You picked up the frame angrily and threw it at the wall, making the glass shatter and the picture fall to the floor.  _Broken. Just like us._  You thought to yourself with a scoff.

Anger took over your body, washing over you and replacing the sadness. You dried your eyes and began to rip down every picture frame and throw anything that reminded you of the two of you to the floor. That painting on the wall he had bought you for your 1-year anniversary – the year before the world went to shit. The necklace on the table he had found for you after you lost your parents. The promise ring on your finger that he had given you when you had first started dating. You threw it all to the ground, hearing wood and metal clashing and clanging against the hardwood floor of your living room.

You ran back up the stairs to your bedroom and pulled the blankets and sheets off the bed, throwing another picture of you and him on the nightstand down to the ground as your boots walked over the glass, chomping on it without care. You pulled out a small duffle bag from your closet and began throwing your clothes into it. You didn’t care if you had to sleep on someone’s floor, you would not be here when Luke returned home. You grabbed as many clothes as would fit and went to the bathroom to grab your toothbrush and a couple of bars of soap you had managed to find.

You grabbed the overly full duffle bag and slung it over your shoulder, heaving a little at how heavy it was and walked determinedly down the stairs and out the door slamming it shut. You walked onto the porch and angrily began toward the stairs. You heard Daryl again, to your right, calling your name from his porch.

“Y/N! Please, hold up for a minute!” Daryl’s voice had softened and showed signs of worry.

Daryl had not moved from this spot since he had blurted out Luke’s secret. He was sure you knew, but your reaction proved to him otherwise. He paced back and forth, angry at himself and his big mouth that had caused you so much pain. He listened to you cry and throw things, watching you intently through your living room window, that just happened to face his own. So many nights he had watched you, not intending to get drawn in, but not being able to help himself. The way you would set up dinner night after night for you and Luke and seeing that most nights he didn’t even bother to show up home until after you had given up and fallen asleep.

He watched as you paced your house lonely as can be whenever he was gone and lately you did the same even when he was there, both of you sitting in silence and not saying a word. He watched as you tried to kiss on Luke and make him feel your skin, but he would always pull away. Daryl guessed saying he was not in the mood.  _Bullshit_. Daryl would think to himself, he knew the truth. Besides who would not be in the mood for you? You were amazingly gorgeous and just as sweet as could be, Daryl thought.

One night he watched as you walked up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom, after another failed attempt to get Luke to want you. Daryl saw how sad and tired your eyes were, tired of this same routine and tired of not being loved like you should be. Daryl saw your bedroom light go out and watched Luke as his fingers began to twitch and he nervously looked up the stairs. Daryl watched from the dark of his living room in curiosity, watching as the man got more nervous by the minute. About 20 minutes went by and the man suddenly stood up, walking to the stairs and looking up at the bedroom door, which was shut. He listened for a moment and smiled to himself. He walked across the living room floor, down the hallway, and out the door.

Daryl put out his cigarette in the dark and stared curiously for a moment before getting up and walking out to his porch quietly closing his door behind him. He watched as Luke walked speedily down the road, looking like he had to be somewhere in a hurry. Daryl frowned and decided to follow him. He took long, quite strides down the side of the road, staying on the grass and in the shadows as much as he could. He followed the man to a house he knew well, Rosita and Abraham’s. He watched as Luke darted quickly to the side of the house. Daryl ducked behind the trees that separated Rosita and Abe’s house from Carol’s place. The town was dark, but the moon was full and brightened up the sky and the ground around it that night.

Daryl peered through the bushes to see Luke running to someone, the other person ran to him and wrapped their arms around him. Luke pulled this person into his arms, twirling them around, the moonlight illuminated their face, it was Rosita was a huge smile on her face. Daryl stood there shocked, feeling the seething anger build up inside of him. He watched as Luke pressed her up against the side of the wall and began to kiss her passionately. Daryl felt sick, watching as they became closer and closer to fucking right then and there. He heard them both begin to moan and tug at each other’s pants. Daryl turned away and made his way back down the street, stopping to stare up at your dark bedroom window for a moment in silent sadness.  _What an asshole. Who could do that to her?_  He thought and again the anger returned to his being.

It had been two months since Daryl saw them together that first time and every time he saw Luke touch Rosita on the arm or whisper into her ear suggestively, when you weren’t looking, every single time it took all Daryl had not to walk right over and kick his ass. But you were always there, looking at Luke, still so in love with him, still wanting him. Daryl thought eventually you would figure it out on your own. But here they were two months later and somehow, he was still the asshole who had to break the news to you. And he didn’t do it well at all, talking wasn’t one of his strong points and he kicked himself for hurting you, just like that asshole that you called  _yours_.

“Y/N! Please, stop!” Daryl pleaded as he watched Y/N continue to storm down the pavement with a duffle bag in her hands.

You stopped but do not turn around, hearing Daryl’s footsteps come running up behind you. You felt nothing but rage and adrenaline coursing through your body. Suddenly, you felt Daryl’s big hand on your shoulder, nudging you around to face him. You turned toward him and saw that he is breathing heavy from running to catch up to you. You looked into his eyes and saw regret in them, you scoffed angrily at that.

“What?!” you shouted out angrily and glared him down.

Daryl took his hand off your shoulder and stepped back with his hands in the arm, realizing that your anger was directed toward him.

“I just, I just… I wanted to say sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” he said apologetically and looks at the ground ashamed of himself.

You smirked a little in your rage, feeling heated tears again coming to the surface.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!” you screamed and dropped your duffle bag on the ground, charging your small frame into him and started hitting his chest with your fists as hard as you could, crying and punching.

“You are an asshole, you know that?!” you continued to shout and cry as you punched at him. And Daryl let you do so, without wincing, he took in all your pain and grief, absorbing it the best way he knew how.

You punched and punched until your hands were sore and you were exhausted. You began to sob into his chest, dropping your fists knowing they did no good against Daryl’s muscular physique. You sobbed tiredly into him and you felt his big arms wrap around your body, pulling you tightly into him, as you cried.

“Shhh… Shhh…” Daryl comforted you, rocking you back and forth in his arms.

You heard the sound of footsteps tapping down the concrete behind you, in between your sobbing tears, and heard Aaron’s voice.

“Is everything okay?!?” Aaron asked Daryl, breathless. He had heard you screaming as he was walking to the gate for guard duty and turned around to see you hitting Daryl. He ran as fast as he could down the long pavement, watching as Daryl wrapped you in his arms. Aaron tried to catch his breath, while looking concernedly into Daryl’s eyes and down to your sobbing face that was hidden from him.

You buried your face deeper into Daryl’s chest, trying to escape the embarrassment of facing Aaron this way. You felt Daryl nod his head as his chin moves up and down above your head and he spoke for you.

“Ya. She’s okay. I’ll take care of her,” Daryl said in a soft tone.

Aaron stood there for a moment looking at Daryl and back down at you, remaining hidden. He nodded sadly at Daryl and then gently puts his hand on your back, massaging it a little.

“You know where to find me if you need anything Y/N,” he said to you and you nodded into Daryl’s chest in response, still not wanting him to see you hurting. Daryl’s arms wrapped tighter around you as your tears began to subside.

Aaron looks at Daryl, “Take care of her,” he said and Daryl again nods in thanks to him for his concern.

You heard Aaron walk away in the other direction. Daryl held you for another moment in the street. You turned your head to the side, never breaking contact with his body. Your tears had retreated once again and you took a few deep breaths into him.

Daryl noticed your body’s ceasefire and slowly loosened his arms, keeping them on your shoulders, but breaking your head’s contact with his chest to force you to look up at him. He saw your eyes were red and your face was drenched. He looked down at you in agony.  _I would give anything to take this pain away from her_. He thought sadly. He looked at you and lowly spoke, “Come on,” is all he said before pulling his arms away from you to lift the duffle bag, with one hand, over his shoulder.

You stood there, too tired to fight it and watched as he lugged your heavy bag over his shoulder effortlessly and came back up to pull you to his other shoulder, wrapping his free arm around your neck. You leaned your head onto his shoulder as you both slowly made your way back down the street towards his house.

You passed the place you used to call home and Daryl led you up the stairs. Back onto his porch, where the whole thing had begun, at least for you. He slowly opened the door to his house and walked you both into his living room, where he threw your bag onto the floor and led you to the couch. You plopped down and began to dry your eyes, a little embarrassed now at the scene you had just caused.

Daryl walked over to the living room window, that faced the place you used to call home, and quickly drew the long dark red curtains. You sighed a little, relieved you didn’t have to look into the house you used to call home. The room darkened and Daryl used his lighter to light small and big candles alike that were scattered around the living room. Suddenly, the glow of the candlelight illuminated the space, making it feel homier than you were used to. You laid back into the couch and continued to steady your breathing, looking at Daryl as he sits on the couch beside you, looking straight ahead, trying not to be intrusive. He sat with his hands nervously wrapping around each other and his one leg twitching. You also saw him nervously biting his lip as he stared straight ahead, trying to give you space.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” you said quietly, looking at your own hands which were red from the impact.

“That’s alright. I deserved it,” he said, still twitching.

“Nah, you didn’t. That anger wasn’t meant for you,” you said back to him, honestly.

He turned to look at you as he nervously bit his lip. “I’m sorry too. I should have never told ya. At least not like that,” he said sincerely apologetic for his slip up.

“I knew. I knew something was… off,” you admitted, again playing absentmindedly with your fingers as you spoke. “I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I didn’t want to lose him too,” you quietly said as you opened up to the man beside you.

Daryl nodded a little in understanding and looked down at his hands again. A few minutes pass and neither of you spoke, just sitting in each other’s company.

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Daryl said quietly, not looking at you as he spoke.

You smiled your first small smile since this afternoon. You reached over and touched his arm lightly as his offer.

“Thanks,” You said.

He tensed a little at your touch. You noticed but shrug it off as Daryl being Daryl. You dropped your hand back into your lap.

“Ugh. I can’t believe this,” you said, leaning forward and running your hands through your hair, stressed.

You two are now shoulder to shoulder on the couch. You let your hands run up and down your face, rubbing it harshly as your thoughts ran rampant through your mind.

“I probably look like shit,” you said to yourself, trying to rub the feeling of betrayal off you.

Daryl scoffed a little at your words. “I don’t think that’s possible,” he said quietly, rubbing his knuckles harder as he tried to avoid the feeling of his heart racing as he looked over at you.

“Yeah, right,” you said self-deprecatingly, letting your hands rest over your mouth as today’s memories ran through your brain, over and over again like a broken record.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he said, still not looking at you as he confessed.

Your head snapped over to look at him with confusion in response to his words.

“What?” you asked, completely taken aback.

He nervously bit his lip some more before slowly turning his head to meet your eyes. His eyes looked into yours as the candlelight flickered in them.

“You’re beautiful,” he said again, softly, and matter-of-factly.

“Ya could have anyone ya wanted, Y/N. I just never knew why ya wanted him,” he admitted, dropping his head sadly.

“When I found out, I wanted to tell ya. But I didn’t know how to. I didn’t want ya to hurt… I shoulda told ya…” he said, trailing off and looking at the closed curtains ahead of you two.

“I shoulda told ya that I couldn’t stand ya being with him… and that I wanted to be with you, not him…” he admitted, trailing off nervously.

You watched the man in awe. His strong muscular arms flexed onto his knees. You took in his large and beautiful frame. You looked at his sideways face, taking in his nervous lips and worried eyes as if he had said something extremely dangerous. His leg twitched and he waited for a response. Daryl expected anger or laughter. He had never been a hit with women, didn’t know how to talk to them. What he got surprised him as you gently put your hand on his twitching leg next to you. The leg froze in place at your touch and he again forced himself to look into your eyes, confused this time.

You sat there looking at him in shock. “I had no idea, Daryl….” you said, trailing off, not sure what to say at his amazing confession.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay…” he said dropping his head, to look at the couch space in-between you two awkwardly. He knew you wouldn’t be interested in a nothing like him.

“I know I’m not much… I just… thought you should know,” he forced the words out of his mouth, immediately wishing he had stayed quiet.

You remained silent for a moment, before moving your other hand up to his downward facing chin, gently lifting it so that you can peer into his eyes.

You looked at him softly, “I just didn’t know… You are amazing Daryl, you are one of the best men here. Hell, you may even be the best man here. I just had no idea,” you said, trying to reassure him.

He nodded looking down as he takes in your words, before looking back warily into your eyes.

“I’m not good with the words,” he said sheepishly.

You smirked a little. “Really? I couldn’t tell,” you said, laughing a little and making him smirk just a little.

“How long… How long have you felt this way?” you asked, still in shock that this beautiful man would ever look at you that way.

“Awhile. Since before I found out… Maybe since the first time I saw you,” he admitted, avoiding your gaze again.

Your face went flush, feeling embarrassed and excited all at once.

“Wow,” you said simply and removed your hands from him, to rub them on your face again, concentrating on everything he had just revealed.

He cleared his throat nervously a few minutes later and you realized you still haven’t said anything.

“Forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything,” he said, suddenly trying to get up from the couch. You instinctually grabbed his knee before he has a chance to get up and pushed down on it, hard. He looked at you and sat back down.

You slowly looked back over at his terrified face. You took your other hand and gently placed it on the side of his right cheek, stroking it gently a few times and looking at him softly.

“No. I’m glad you did. I’m just… I’m just trying to wrap my head around this all… that’s all. I never would have guessed that you would think of me that way, of all the people  _you_  could have…” You trailed off, looking down and biting your lip.

“I’m glad you told me, Daryl. I think it is really sweet,” you said and leaned in to place an innocent kiss on his cheek, rubbing your thumb on his cheek as you do. You slowly retracted your lips and he stared at you with something that looked a whole lot like love and admiration.

“I only want you. I can treat you better than he ever did…” Daryl said staring at you, feeling braver after feeling your lips on him.

You smiled and pulled his face back toward you, this time aiming for his lips. You slowly pressed your lips on top of his, gently sucking his top lip into yours, before sliding your tongue along his bottom lip. You felt him moan a little and his lips part slightly. You looked at him. He had his eyes closed, in pure bliss.

You pressed your lips into his again, this time sliding your tongue into his mouth slightly licking his tongue. You felt his tongue dart out at yours in response. You go in again, swirling around his tongue as he does the same to yours.  _He is a great kisser for someone so shy._  You thought to yourself and you swirled your tongues around each other, more passionately with every pass. You suddenly felt electricity ran through your body as your kisses deepened, something you had not felt for a long time. You moaned a little into him as you harshly sucked on his tongue before beginning to swirl around it again. He growled a little, causing vibration to run through your mouth and all through your body. You felt yourself getting hot and bothered, in the best way.

Daryl began to take charge and put both hands onto the sides of your face as you continued to kiss each other passionately. His body began to lean into yours and your body slowly laid back on the couch in response. He adjusted with you and soon you are lying on your back with your head on the armrest of the couch. You slowly tried and begin to stretch your legs out to lay them flush with the couch. He noticed and stood up a little, never breaking his lips away from yours. Once you had your legs in place, he positioned one of his knees on the inside of the couch, against the back of it and the other on the other side of your legs. He straddles you, but not touching your body with his yet, except for your mouth as your lips devoured one another.

He moaned into you again as you swirled your tongues around each other, sucking and licking faster and faster. He broke his lips away from you and used one hand to slightly turn your head to the side, exposing your neck. You buried your face into the side of the couch with your eyes closed in ecstasy. Daryl’s lips land softly on the side of your neck, slowly beginning to suck and swirl his tongue up and down your skin.

“Mmmm.” You moaned softly to yourself, loving the feeling of his tongue on your body. He licked his way up to the spot behind your ear and sucked on it lightly before beginning to swirl his tongue faster and harder into your skin. He took your earlobe into his mouth, grazing his tongue across it and flicking it from side to side.

“Oh God, Daryl!” You cried out and he smirked a little into your ear. He breathed heavily into your ear and moved back down your neck to your collarbone. He harshly took it in as you began to writhe under him in response.

You grabbed his sides and tugged on his vest a little, before moving your hands underneath the open fabric and resting your hands on either side of him, loving the feel of his bare skin on your fingertips. You began to rub him up and down feverishly, as he sucked on your neck, moving from one side to the other. You moved your head in compliance to allow his tongue to travel wherever it wanted. It felt so damn good on your skin.

Your hands grew more anxious and you moved them from his sides, up his bare muscular chest and up to his shoulders, where they are forced to stop because of the shoulders of his vest. You opened your eyes and look up with a whimper. You used your hands, under the shoulders of his vest and gently began to push it upward, pushing it over his shoulders and down his huge arms. He slowly lifted one arm off the couch to allowed you to pull the vest out of it, followed by the other, never removing his lips for your body. You sighed in relief as you threw the vest to the ground, caressing his bare broad shoulders and up and down his back.

He groaned at your touch and broke contact with you, raising his head back up to look you in the eyes. He smiled and crashed his lips back onto yours. You moaned in pleasure at how hard he kissed you now. You passionately responded, grabbing his face harshly, trying to pull him into your mouth even harder.

You felt his body lower and press against yours, feeling how hard he was as his cock rubbed slightly into your outer thigh. You felt yourself get wet the moment you felt his cock press against you. Your hand reached down on its own accord and slightly began rubbing his dick, from outside his jeans.

“Fuck!” He cried out, breaking contact with your lips and crying out as your hand rubbed his cock, with just enough pressure to make him almost come undone right there. You tried to open your legs to him, which was futile as he had you pinned on the small couch.

He noticed you trying to lift your legs to him and stared down at you with low, lustful, eyes 

He stood up, shirtless, his bare chest glowing in the candlelight. You looked up at him with a whimper of sadness, making him smirk and his eyes dance with excitement.

“Come on,” he said, holding his hand out to you. You took it breathlessly as he pulled you up off of the couch. He walked around the living room, with your hand in his, blowing out candles as he does. He took one of the bigger candles that was still lit and handed it to you. He took another that was still lit, glancing around the room making sure he had blown out all of the others. He held the candle in one hand and your hand in the other. He strode out of the living room, pulling you behind him. You held onto his hand and smiled happily as he pulled you down the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom, the candlelight illuminating your path.

Once in his room, he shut and locked the door, dropping your hand for a moment and taking the candle that you held from you. He walked over to the right side of his room where his bed is, along with a night side table on both sides. He walked to one side of the bed and placed one candle in the middle. Then he walked over to the other side and places the other candle on the opposite stand. He walked over to the window facing the bed and drew the dark curtains into place, completely covering the window completely.

He strode back over to you, who stood with your back against the door, watching his gorgeous figure in the flickering light. You bit your lip a little in anticipation. You had no idea how this happened, but you couldn’t deny that you were so ready for him to be all over you again. Luke had never made you feel half this good.

He wrapped his arms around you, crashing his lips back into yours, and slamming you into the door behind you. You moaned out in pleasure. You felt his arms move down your back, to your ass. He grabbed both cheeks with this big, rough, hands and pulled you into him. His lips moved back down to your neck as he pulled your ass into him. Suddenly he lifted you up and pulled you away from the door. You wrapped your legs around his waist in response. He moved his lips back onto yours and you rested your hands on the sides of his hair, massaging his hair as you shoved your tongue around his over and over.

He kept his hands on your ass, firmly massaging it, as he twirled you both around and started to walk you over to the bed. You felt yourself fall over onto the soft mattress as his body pushed you both down. He pressed his body into you harder now, with his lips on yours. His hands began to move from your ass up your back and dipping his rough hands under the fabric of your shirt. You lifted your body into his in response. His hands roughly massaged your lower back before making their way up to your bra clasp. He opened his eyes while still devouring your mouth, seeing you smile in reaction. You felt his thumbs playing with the tiny pieces of metal. He finally unclipped them and your bra springs apart under your shirt. He gently massaged your back where the clasp used to be and slowly began to trace one of his hands from your back to your side, before venturing to the front of your stomach, slowly making their way up and underneath your loosened bra. His finger traced the bottom of your left breast ever so slightly a few times, causing goosebumps and your nipples to harden.

You broke contact with his mouth, shooting your head back, ”Touch me!” you cried out and he obliged, roughly taking the breast into his big hand, cupping and massaging it in a deep circular motion. You continued to cry out to him, your body writhing up into his hand. You felt his hand begin to flick your nipple in between his fingers and you cried out again, “Oh God, Yes!” Causing him to growl like an animal into your mouth, looking at you with pure desire.

You felt his other hand come around your other side and dip under your other bra cup and begin to massage your right breasts, flipping your nipples around and roughly massaging them over and over as you cried out for more.

He slowly moved both hands down your stomach, removing his hands from you and breaking his kiss. You snapped your head up to him, looking at him with questioning eyes.

His eyes peered down at you, still lustfully, but you now saw a hint of concern in them. You stared at him awaiting whatever was next. He breathed heavily over you and looked into your eyes softly.

“I really want you, YN,” he said, and you nodded in agreement, trying to pull him back into your lips. He used his hand to push you back down again. You looked into his eyes again, your whole body aching for every part of him.

“But, I don’t want you to do this just because you are upset. So, if that is all this is, then-“

Before he can finish his thought you reached your hand up and pushed the wild hair away from his eyes, looking into them seriously.

“That is not what this is, Daryl. I want  _you_. I’ve never felt this good, ever! Please don’t stop,” you said, lovingly looking into his eyes.

He stared down at you, still a little unsure. You arched up into him involuntarily, all the while staring at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and smiled down at you. You smiled sweetly back up at him in response. He dipped down toward you again, crashing his lips onto yours again.

You smiled into his lips and pulled his shoulders toward you with all your might, pulling him so close your teeth clink together with the sudden motion. You moaned and he chuckled at the sensation, loving how much you seemingly wanted him. You harshly swirled your tongue around his over and over again and his hands return to the bottom of your shirt. His fingers traced your bare stomach underneath it a few times and you felt his hands begin to pull the fabric up, over your stomach. He broke away from your lips, sitting up and straddling you, gently pulling up the fabric, all the while his fingers tracing up your body. You leaned up and help him by raising your arms over your head. He slowly pulled the shirt off of you and threw it to the ground. You pulled your arms out of your bra straps and threw it to the floor, mimicking his actions. You stared at him as he took your naked breasts in. He licked his lips and moaned lowly as he slid his hips down a little and slowly moved his chest down your core, to your stomach, where he laid on you, putting pressure on all the right places. His stomach breathed into your pussy, which you were pretty sure was soaked through and through already for him.

He breathed heavily into you as he slowly descended his mouth onto your right breast, licking and swirling around it. He used his other hand to massage your left breast, flicking and twirling your nipple with his tongue on one side and with his fingers on the other. Your legs opened wider as your head shot back in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” you cried out massaging his hair pushing his head into your skin deeper. He slowly bit down on it and you cried out again for him, arching your hips into him. He kissed his way across your sternum and reaches the other breasts and began to suck and swirl on that one, massaging your other one with his other hand.

“Oh my god, Daryl, I need you!” You moaned louder, massaging his hair and pulling it a little, from above.

He broke his kiss from your skin and propped himself up on both of his elbows, his lips still inches from your skin. You looked down at him pleading with your eyes and he smirked a little, licking his lips. He turned his attention back to your skin kissing your breast a few more times roughly, before licking and sucking his way down your stomach, across your belly button, until he is sucking on the soft skin that is touching the waistline of your panties. He looked up and saw you shaking your head back and forth in pleasure, eyes closed and biting your lip in pure anticipation of him. He smiled to himself. He loved the way he made you lose control. He took his tongue, moving it over to the side of your hip, and slid it down slightly underneath your pants, dragging it slowly from your hip, across your stomach, to your other hip. He kissed and sucked the side of your hip when he was done with the trek.

“Oh Fuck!” you moaned out in pleasure at the sensation of his tongue so close to your core.

He moved his fingers over to the middle of your waistline and played with the button as you writhe underneath him in anticipation.

“Hold still,” he said with a low chuckle at your needy actions, kissing you under your belly button again.

He broke the button loose and slowly undid your zipper. He sat back up and scooted off the bed. He pulled your legs down and closed. He pulled your boots off, along with your socks, and then began to tug at your pant legs, ripping them off of you and throwing them behind him. He pushed both legs back up, using your feet and pushed them apart again. He stared down in disbelief at your white panties that are completely soaked and dripping wet thanks to him.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he whispered to himself at the sight and licked his lips. He knelt back onto the bed, positioning himself between your inviting legs and put one leg on his shoulder. He kisses and sucks his way up your leg to your thigh and over to your pussy. He lightly sucked just above your clit, making you moan out in failed anticipation. He crossed your core and began to kiss and suck up your other thigh and down your other leg. He grabbed both your legs by your ankles, putting them both in this left hand and raising them straight into the air. His right hands grazes down your right leg, softly, landing on your right ass cheek. He grabbed your ass a little over your panties and then roughly began to tug at the fabric. He pulled it free from your right ass cheek. You lifted yourself up with your hands, pushing your ass off the bed as he slid over and pulled the fabric roughly off the other cheek, sliding them up and over both your legs and ankles, throwing them behind him. He looked again at your ass and grabbed it, harshly.

“Fuck, yes!” you cried out at the sensation. He grabbed it harshly again, smacking it a little, since you seemed to like it. You cried out again in response, loving the feeling of it.

He smiled to himself before pulling your legs apart again, pulling one back over to rest on his shoulder again. You lowered your ass back to the bed, allowing him to part your legs.

He looked down at your wet pussy and growled like an animal, licking his lips.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard, Y/N,”  he said, not able to break his eyes away from your pussy. He crashed his lips down onto your core, this time aiming directly onto your clit, swirling and sucking gently at first before picking up his pace.

“Fuck. Daryl! Yes!” you cried out, reaching down to push his head harder into you as he sucked on your clit feverishly.

He moaned at your reaction, “Mmmm…”

Causing vibration throughout your pussy, making your almost cum right there. His lips escaped your clit and began to rapidly move up and down your folds, at first teasingly, and then plunging into you wildly. His tongue swirled and darted in and out of you, while you pushed his head into you, forcing his tongue to fuck you as hard as it could. He moved back up to your clit and began swirling around it again. You felt his hand graze down the backside of your thigh and squeeze your ass again, before making its way to the inside of your leg and to your pussy.

He shoved two fingers into you, hard. You arched up in surprised pleasure, pressing his head to your clit harder. “Yes!” you cried out again to him as he hit your clit just right. He pumped into you over and over with his fingers as your hips arched up to match his rhythm, only to be met with even more intense pressure from his mouth on your clit as you continue to push down on him. You arched up and down as he pumped into you, he pushes three fingers inside of you and continued to thrust them inside you with feverish intensity.

“Oh my God, Yes! Right there! Just like that!” You cried out in pure disbelief, pushing his head so hard into you, you thought you may be hurting him, but it felt so good. He pumped harder and harder as you pushed his swirling tongue into you. He flicked your clit and pumped his fingers in and out rougher and shorter. You felt him flick your clit over and over, again and again, until you can’t take it anymore. You pressed him into you a few more times as he pumped his fingers into you with fervor and cum all over his fingers.

“Fuuuucckk…. Yessss!” you groaned loudly as you climaxed, long and hard, still pressing him into you as you hit your amazing high.

You dropped your hand once your senses returned to you, feeling an amazing buzz running through every cell of your body thanks to him. He removed his fingers and lowered his tongue, sticking it inside your pussy, taking long deep strides up it several times and lapping your cum into his mouth. You groaned in pure bliss at his actions, as your legs playfully moved from side to side around his head. You brought your hands up to your breasts and massaged them a little, feeling the last bit of your orgasm prolonged.

“Oh God, Daryl! That felt so damn good!” you moaned happily as he lapped the last of your sweet nectar up.

His lips retreated your pussy and he looked up at you playing with your breasts, eyes closed and enjoying all he had just done to you.

“Mm!” he grunted, completely aroused at the sight and how much you loved his tongue on you, placing a long hard kiss under your navel again and smacking the side of your ass playfully.

“Damn Y/N! You like that?” he asked, knowing the answer and loving it. You look down at him happily nodding and biting your lip, returning to your shy self as he toyed with you.

You slowly grazed the leg that is over his shoulder, down to his back, rubbing your heel up and down it suggestively. He looked up at you with dark eyes and groaned a little at how ready you were for him again.

“I want you… inside of me.” You said in a commanding voice, startling even yourself at your tone. He smirked a little in surprise and smacked the side of your ass again, grabbing it for a moment before smiling up at you and scooting off the bed. He stared into your eyes, never taking his off of yours as he stood up at the foot of the bed. You watched as he quickly undid his belt, snapping it a little as he slapped it to the floor, fucking you with his eyes the entire time. He kicked off his boots, pulled off his socks, and began to unbutton his black denim jeans. You see him unzip his pants and roughly tug at the fabric as it falls quickly to the floor. As his pants fall his hard, glistening, cock pops up and you moaned to yourself in pleasure, taking your breast in your hand again.  _Fuck. He was so big and so ready to fuck you._ You saw his cock was wet around the tip already, so turned on for you already. You licked your lips and stared at his hard cock in pleased disbelief as you rubbed on yourself. He noticed your glare and smirked looking over at you.

“Hey,” he said quickly, causing you to look up into his eyes again. “My eyes are up here,” he said laughing a little before beginning to crawl up the bed, toward you. His big, strong, arms climbing up you, in between your legs and up past your already aching pussy. He climbed up you until his arms were resting on either side of your head. He slowly pushed his body down onto yours, looking deep into your eyes. His cock was pressed against your leg, his hips grinding into yours deeply, his stomach on yours, followed by his chest pressing down onto your breasts. He crashed his tongue into your mouth to devour it again, become more and more bold with taking you for his own by the second.

He pulled you by the back of your hair slightly to gain deeper access into your mouth and you moaned into his mouth, your tongues fighting for dominance. He kissed you for a minute, pushing his hips into yours deep and long. You could feel his cock throbbing on your leg, you could feel his juice run slightly down your leg, after each thrust.

You broke your kiss and pulled his head back by his hair, staring at him.

“Please. I want you to fuck me!” you complained, needing him right then and right there.

He only smirked in response, his eyes dark and dangerous with intention.

Suddenly, he kneeled up, reaching behind him and grabbing your legs. He wrapped them around his waist, quickly grabbing his cock into his hand, moaning at his own touch. He was so fucking turned on by everything about this and everything about you. And began to bring his wet tip to your pussy’s entrance, slightly running it up and down against your folds a few times before pushing himself into you with one long thrust. As he does the the entire bed moved up and slammed harshly against the wall, your bodies following the motion. He groaned and thrusted heavily again, noticing that every time he did this your breasts jumped up and down for him and his cock. He thrusted into you again, long and hard, the bed bumping the wall loudly again.

“Fuck! Yes! Harder!” you cried out in pure bliss and pleasure at the feeling.

He thrusted into you again and began to slowly pick up his pace, watching was your breasts bounced up and down and heard the bed bouncing against the wall.

“Fuck!” he grunted happily to himself as he watched himself fuck your gorgeous body.

You writhed up into him, slamming your hips against him, trying to find his rhythm. He grabbed your ass on both sides and guided you along with him, slamming into your harder and harder, finding a rhythm that you both enjoyed. You slammed into him and he slammed down at the same time, putting more pressure on your clit with every deep thrust.

“Faster, Baby!” you moaned out and he complied happily, thrusting faster into you, continuing guiding your hips along with his. You could hear the headboard slam into the wall over and over, faster and faster, as he thrusted into your harshly. You felt him pick up his pace and grab your hips harder as he licked his lips and pumped into you with more intent, hitting your clit hard with every thrust.

“Yes! Right there! Harder baby!” you moaned happily, feeling your high coming.

He saw that you are so close to cumming, so he cut loose and just started fucking the shit out of you, the hardest you have ever been fucked. He pounded into you, hitting your clit harder and harder and filling you deeper and deeper, as he sped his pace up. The bed sounds like it is going to break.

“Oh fuck, Y/N! I’m going to cum,” you heard him say as he fucked you fast and hard.

He pumped into you short and hard a few more times and you feel yourself explode and cum so hard over his cock.

“Oh…My… God!!! Fuck! Oh Yes!” you cried out in amazing bliss, grinding your hips deeply into his as you climaxed so hard for him. You ground up into him putting as much pressure on your clit with his hips as you can, cumming for what seemed like minutes. “Yes! Yes!!” you screamed out, feeling the most amazing orgasm of your life shoot through your body.

“Fuck!” he cried out in disbelief at the feeling of you cumming over his cock so hard. He thrusted shorter and faster over and over into you, slamming into you the hardest he had yet, and you felt him explode inside of you.

“Fuck! Yeah!!” he cried out as he came deep inside of you, thrusting a few more times to get all the pleasure he could out of you. You moaned in pure as you felt him pump into you harshly and ride out his high. You reached down and massage your clit, doing the same. Both of you moaned out at each other and the bed continued to squeak.

He thrusted into you shortly a few more times, “Damn, Girl…” he growled as he exists you and fell exhaustedly onto your body, resting his head on the side of your neck. You moved your head to allow him to do so. You are both sticky with sweat and your hearts were pounding with adrenaline. You stroked his back with your fingertip, feeling nothing but blissful heaven. He lifted his head up to slowly kiss your neck once more before snuggling into it again, trying to regain his breath.

You couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure you had just felt, you had never experienced anything like it before. You sighed happily to yourself and kissed him on the top of his head slowly and sweetly, thanking him for what he had just given you.

Once his heartbeat steadied, he looked into your eyes, slightly tracing your arm with his fingertips, causing goosebumps again. “You are amazing, Y/N. If you want me to, I’ll treat you like that every day of your life,” he said, smiling contently at you.

You looked over him happily and grinned at his words. “I definitely want you… and only you to,” you said sincerely. He brought his mouth up to kiss you passionately once more, pulling you deeply into his. You moaned at the feeling of him, at everything about him and everything about what had just happened between you two.

He let you go and rolled over onto his back beside you on the bed, outstretching his arm to you. You smiled and turned over to lay on his shoulder, wrapping one of your arms over his chest and one of your legs over his thigh. He tugged a blanket that was haphazardly pushed to the side beside you and pulled on it, lifting it over the two of you. He sighed happily at the feel of you laying there next to him, looking over at you in awe.

“I’ve wanted you for so long Y/N. I’m not ever going to let anything bad happen to you again,” he vowed softly, with only love in his eyes for you.

You smiled sweetly back and kissed his chest softly, before laying your head back down onto him. You fell asleep smiling that night. And every night after that, thanks to Daryl Dixon…


End file.
